The Dark
by Harusuki137
Summary: Jika kau merasa dunia ini hanya terdiri dari manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan, maka kau salah besar. Nyatanya diantara mereka ada sekelompok makhluk lainnya. Dan Sungmin-seorang anak yatim piatu- harus terjebak bersama sekumpulan makhluk yang tak pernah dianggap oleh manusia./ "Kau milikku, Dear." / KYUMIN / YAOI / BOYSLOVE / FOR JOYERS / DLDR /
1. Prolog

**_Werewolf_**

Jika kau diminta untuk menyebutkan siapa saja makhluk yang hidup di dunia, maka apa jawabanmu?

Manusia?

Hewan?

Tumbuhan?

Itu benar, lalu apakah masih ada lagi yang lainnya?

Tidak?

Itukah jawaban kalian?

Kenyataannya dunia ini bukan hanya di huni oleh manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan. Masih ada makhluk lainnya yang berbaur diantara para manusia.

Werewolf.

Mereka menjalani hidup layaknya manusia. Tapi itu takkan bisa menutupi jati diri mereka selamanya. Dianugerahi fisik yang rupawan membuat werewolf tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Mereka terlahir dengan wajah tampan dan cantik. Ditambah dengan gerakan refleks mereka yang luar biasa, serta kemampuan berbeda-beda yang dimiliki tiap werewolf bangsawan.

Dan di dunia werewolf mereka mempunyai sebuah pemerintahan—kerajaan sendiri. Terdiri dari sang Raja, Ratu, putra-putri mereka, para mentri dan tentu saja rakyat werewolf.

Kaum werewolf terdiri dari tiga kasta berbeda yaitu Alpha, Beta dan Omega. Alpha adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi terutama di kerajaan. Sang Alpha di ijinkan untuk membuat ikatan mate dengan semua kasta. Berbeda dengan Beta yang hanya boleh mengikat mate dengan Beta lainnya dan Omega. Lalu Omega? Omega hanya bisa mengikat sesama Omega. Kebanyakkan Omega hanya bisa di ikat tanpa pernah bisa mengikat.

Alpha sendiri tidak memiliki batas dalam hal pasangan. Tapi ia hanya akan bisa mengikat satu orang untuk dijadikan mate.

Lain halnya dengan Beta yang hanya memiliki satu pasangan yang merupakan matenya sendiri.

Dan Omega yang akan selalu setia pada pasangannya. Entah itu Alpha, Beta atau Omega lainnya.

Sang Raja sendiri memiliki 3 orang putra. Yang sempat membuat khawatir karna sang Putra sulung yang diharapkan menjadi penerus kerajaan nyatanya seorang Beta begitu juga hal nya dengan putra kedua sang Raja. Sedangkan untuk menjadi penerus kerajaan mutlak hukumnya dimiliki oleh sang Alpha.

Kekhawatiran Raja akan penerus kerjaan hilang bersamaan dengan lahirnya sang putra bungsu. Yang merupakan sang Alpha. Alpha dalam keluarga kerajaan tentu berbeda dengan Alpha rakyat biasa. Mereka memiliki perbedaan dengan warna bola mata dan bulu mereka saat berubah menjadi werewolf.

Jika biasanya warna bola mata werewolf biasa coklat terang seperti warna bola mata manusia pada umumnya, maka hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Alpha dalam keluarga kerajaan. Mereka memiliki bola mata hitam sepekat malam yang mampu menghipnotismu dan akan berubah semerah darah saat ia berubah dalam sosok serigala mereka.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sang Alpha dalam keluarga kerajaan. Si Putra Bungsu. Merupakan calon penerus kerajaan.

Ya.

Hanya calon. Setidaknya sampai ia bertemu dengan mate nya. Kekasih seumur hidupnya.

TBC


	2. Prolog—1

**_Human_**

Lee Sungmin.

Itu namanya. Merupakan anak yang manis, ramah, baik hati dan anak yang ceria. Sungmin adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Walaupun parasnya cantik melebihi wanita namun Sungmin tetaplah seorang laki-laki.

Terlahir sebagai keluarga serba berkecukupan nyatanya tidak pernah membuat Sungmin bersikap atau berbuat sombong dan semena-mena. Sungmin tetaplah anak yang baik hati.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada orang kaya atau miskin. Yang ada hanyalah orang baik dan jahat. Jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari hartanya, Sungmin-ah."

Itu adalah kata-kata yang diajarkan oleh wanita paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Ibunya.

Sosok penyayang. Lemah lembut. Penyabar. Sosok yang amat disayangi Sungmin. Sosok yang begitu di hormati Sungmin setelah Ayahnya.

Ayah Sungmin sendiri merupakan sosok yang bijaksana. Layaknya seorang Ayah yang selalu berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan anaknya tanpa pernah membuat sang anak berubah menjadi sosok yang manja.

Kehidupan Sungmin begitu sempurna.

Ya, sampai kecelakaan itu merubah segalanya.

Merenggut kebahagiaan Sungmin.

Merenggut penglihatan Sungmin.

Hingga merenggut kedua orangtua Sungmin.

Merubah kehidupan sempurna Sungmin menjadi neraka dalam semalam. Merubah orang-orang baik disekitarnya menjadi orang picik yang hanya memandang hartanya.

Membuat Sungmin harus hidup di panti asuhan karna keluarganya yang sibuk memperebutkan harta Sungmin. Mereka sepakat untuk menitipkan Sungmin di panti asuhan dan membagi harta Sungmin sama rata.

"Dia buta. Dia tidak akan memerlukan semua harta ini."

Kata-kata itu begitu membekas dalam ingatan Sungmin. Kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir wanita yang biasa Sungmin sebut sebagai Bibi.

"Ku mohon keluarkan aku dari tempat gelap ini. Biarkan aku bertemu dengan orangtuaku di surga"

Doa Sungmin.

Di setiap malam setelah kecelakaan itu.

Tapi apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan kalau ternyata takdir justru membawanya lebih masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

Kegelapan yang mungkin suatu saat akan di sukai oleh Sungmin sendiri.

Mungkin.

TBC

Hai~~ Pendatang baru di dunia ffn dan dengan cerita yang pasaran :v

Apakah ini layak dilanjut??


	3. Chapter 1 : Awaited Birth

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (n)

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (n)

Tan Hangeng as Cho Hangeng (n)

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (y)

Kim Joong Hoon as Cho Yesung (n)

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae (n)

etc.

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini murni milik Harusuki137. Tapi castnya milik mereka pribadi, orangtua, fans dan sm ent. Typos merajalela~

Chap 1: Awaited Birth

1917

The Dark Castle.

Merupakan nama istana tempat pemerintahan bangsa werewolf berlangsung. Sama seperti namanya, keadaan di dalam istana saat ini juga begitu mencekam.

Sang Raja, pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi disana tampak duduk di singgasana kebesarannya. Wajahnya tampak gusar. Sama hal nya dengan keadaan di luar istana. Hujan badai telah terjadi hampir seharian. Belum lagi ditambah dengan lolongan serigala yang saling bersahutan. Seolah sedang memperingatkan tentang sesuatu.

"Yang Mulia, ini adalah kehamilan Ratu yang ketiga. Apa anda yakin kali ini akan melahirkan seorang Alpha?"

"Lancang sekali kau berbicara seperti itu pada Raja, Kim Young Woon!!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud lancang! Tapi kau tahu sendiri Pangeran Cho Yesung dan Pangeran Cho Donghae terlahir sebagai Beta. Jika putra ketiga Ratu juga terlahir sebagai Beta ini akan membawa bencana pada kerajaan kita. Saat ini banyak werewolf pemberontak yang mencoba untuk menjatuhkan Raja. Tidakkah kau tahu hal itu, Jung Yunho?"

Perkataan terakhir Kim Young Woon—Panglima Perang Dark Castle— sontak membuat deretan para mentri dan petinggi kerajaan mulai berbisik. Tentu saja mereka tahu kalau yang dikatakan Panglima Kim benar adanya.

Ditambah dengan dua pangeran sebelumnya yang dinilai begitu lemah membuat rasa khawatir mereka semakin besar.

"Kalian semua tenanglah!" akhirnya suara tegas sang Raja pun terdengar.

Cho Hangeng—Raja dari Dark Castle berdiri dari singgasana nya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan bijaksana itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Madam Lee, berkata kalau anak ku yang ketiga adalah seorang Alpha..."

Bisik-bisik para mentri itu kembali terdengar.

"...Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." lanjut Raja sambik berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ke tempat istri, matenya dan Ratu dari kerajaan yang dipimpinnya tengah berbaring. Menunggu kelahiran putra ketiga mereka.

"Apa sudah ada tanda-tanda dia akan lahir?"tanya Raja pada tabib yang berjaga disekitar Ratu.

"B-belum Yang Mulia."gugup sang tabib.

"Argh! Ini bahkan sudah dua hari dia terbaring seperti itu. Suasana diluar juga sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia akan segera melahirkan. Kenapa justru putra ku belum lahir juga??"

Mata Hangeng yang sebelumnya hitam pekat berubah menjadi semerah darah. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut saat ini. Belum lagi kekhawatirannya akan putranya ini. Alpha atau Beta.

"Y-yang Mulia, hamba mohon kendalikan diri anda."

"Hahh..."

Hanggeng berusaha untuk menormalkan napasnya. Dan mata merah itu kembali seperti semula. Hitam.

"Kabari aku jika sudah ada tanda bocah itu akan lahir. Aku yakin sekali putra ku kali ini adalah seorang Alpha."

"Ye! Akan hamba laksanakan."

Dengan tenang Hangeng melangkah mendekati istrinya. Ditatapnya wajah Heechul—mate nya. "Bertahanlah Heechulie~" ucap Hanggeng dengan lembut sambil menempatkan ciuman dikening Heechul lalu berlalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sudah hampir 2 jam sejak Hanggeng meninggalkan kamar tersebut, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Ratu—Heechul akan segera melahirkan.

Tabib yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Heechul terus menunggu sambil melangkah dengan gusar.

Suasana diluar istana pun tampak jauh lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya ditambah dengan petir yang saling bersahutan.

Para mentri dan petinggi kerajaan masih duduk di ruang pertemuan. Wajah mereka pucat. Seperti layaknya menunggu hukuman mati.

Hangeng pun tampak lebih gusar. Hanya saja dia berusaha menutupinya karna saat ini putra sulung dan putra keduanya—Cho Yesung dan Cho Donghae sedang ada didepannya.

"Appa.. apa Eomma belum selesai melahirkan adik?" itu suara Donghae, Cho Donghae. Putra keduanya yang saat ini berusia 25tahun. Masih terbilang bayi bagi bangsa werewolf, karna werewolf pada umumnya memiliki umur yang panjang. Namun pertumbuhan secara fisik mereka akan melambat diusia 20tahun.

"Belum. Kalian tidurlah lebih dulu."

"Ne./Ne."

Dan kedua pangeran itu langsung menuruti perintah sang Raja—ayah mereka.

Lolongan serigala makin terdengar. Hangeng tidak bisa menutupi ke khawatirannya lagi. Dengan secepat mungkin ia melesat menuju kamar tempat istrinya terbaring.

Dan disini lah ia berdiri. Didepan pintu kamarnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana orang yang dicintainya tengah berusaha melahirkan putra mereka.

Wajah putih Heechul tampak sangat pucat, seolah menyiratkan rasa sakit yang teramat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih meremas apapun yang bisa dijangkau oleh tangan lentik itu. Sesekali mata coklat itu terlihat memutih berusaha menetralisir sakit yang menderanya.

"ARGHH!"

Teriakan pilu Heechul membuat Hangeng tersadar dan langsung mendekati Heechul.

"Dia akan lahir. Putra ku akan lahir. Heechulie bertahanlah."

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Hangeng berusaha menggenggam tangan Heechul berusaha menghentikan tindakan apapun yang akan menyakiti Heechul nantinya.

Tangannya yang lain membelai perut buncit Heechul yang terdapat benjolan-benjolan kecil menyerupai telapak tangan dan kakinya.

"Ugh! H-haniehh.. a-appo!"

Hangeng tak sanggup melihat mate-nya yang terus kesakitan. Dengan marah Hangeng membentak tabib yang sedari tadi sedang membantu proses kelahiran putranya.

"Kau! Cepat lakukan pekerjaanmu. Apa kau tak lihat istriku sedang kesakitan, hah?!"

"N-ne Yang Mulia. Hamba sedang berusaha tapi tampaknya putra anda tidak mau keluar, ia hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya lalu kembali masuk kedalam."

"Aku tak peduli. Keluarkan dia sekarang!"

"N-ne!" gugup tabib tersebut.

Dengan lembut Hangeng kembali membelai perut Heechul. Menyalurkan energinya agar dapat mengurang rasa sakit Heechul. Sekaligus mendorong putranya keluar.

Peluh makin membanjiri tubuh Heechul. Bukan hanya Heechul. Bahkan kini Hangeng dan tabib itu sama-sama dipenuhi oleh peluh.

Hangeng masih terus berusaha mengalirkan energinya kepada Heechul. Dikecupnya pelipis Heechul, berusaha memberi semangat.

"Kau pasti bisa Yeobo."bisiknya pada telinga Heechul.

Dan sepertinya hal itu membuahkan hasil...

"AARRGGGHHH!!"

Tangan Hangeng yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Heechul kini terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya.

Mata hitamnya dipenuhi dengan binar takjub. Dengan haru dikecup bibir pucat Heechul. "Gomawo."lirih Hangeng.

Dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis Heechul.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan panjang Heechul tadi. Petir di luar istana semakin keras terdengar. Bahkan hujan badai tadi kembali datang dengan lebih deras disertai angin kencang didalamnya. Suara serigala diluar makin keras, seolah-olah mereka melolong di depan mata.

Namun suara berisik itu seolah tak terdengar di telinga Hangeng. Yang terdengar di telinganya kini justru suara tangis bayi.

Ya.

Tangis bayi.

Bayinya.

Bayi yang baru saja terlahir setelah perjuangan panjang Heechul.

Bayi laki-laki.

Penerus tahtanya.

Dengan warna bola mata semerah darah. Sama seperti miliknya.

Sang Alpha...

yang dinantikan...

...telah terlahir.

TBC.

A/N:

Halo~~ aku kembali pada lanjutan ff ini. Dan buat yang udah pernah baca ff ini di wattpad, ya itu punyaku juga v

FF ini debut lebih dulu diwattpad, padahal aku udah lama jadi penghuni di ffn dibanding di wattpad :v

Tolong beritahu aku ya kalau ada typos atau kata-kata yang mungkin kurang enak dibaca, gomawo~ *bow

Selamat Tahun Baru

Happy Birthday Sungmin~~~ moga makin montok ya mom~~ kkkkk~~


	4. Chapter 2 : The Alpha Cho Kyuhyun

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (n)

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (n)

Tan Hangeng as Cho Hangeng (n)

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (y)

Kim Joong Hoon as Cho Yesung (n)

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae (n)

etc.

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini murni milik Harusuki137. Tapi castnya milik mereka pribadi, orangtua, fans dan sm ent. Typos merajalela~

Chapter 2 : The Alpha Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Kyuhyun.

Itu nama yang diberikan Hangeng untuk putra bungsunya. Nama yang berarti kehormatan. Hal yang diharapkan akan didapatkan oleh Kyuhyun dikemudian hari.

Semakin hari pertumbuhan Kyuhyun benar benar membuat Hangeng bangga. Bukan hanya tampan, tapi Kyuhyun juga memiliki otak yang cerdas dan kemampuan bela diri yang sangat menakjubkan. Ditambah dengan kemampuan magis yang luar biasa. Benar-benar ciri khas sang putra mahkota.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah genap berusia 99 tahun. Usia yang cukup matang bagi kaum werewolf untuk mengikat mate. Tapi sayangnya dari sekian banyak werewolf betina di kerajaan Dark Castle, tak satu pun yang menarik perhatian seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mereka membosankan Appa. Tipe penjilat."

Hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun setiap kali Hangeng bertanya tentang calon pendamping putranya kelak.

"Hahh..." helaan napas Raja Dark Castle kembali terdengar.

"Chulie~ Bagaimana ini? Anak itu sudah memasuki umur seorang werewolf untuk mengikat mate. Tapi kenapa belum ada satupun yang dibawanya kehadapan kita."

Raja yang penuh dengan wibawa itu tampak murung diatas singgasananya. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Dan Kim—Cho Heechul sang Ratu hanya mampu melukiskan senyum tipisnya, walau sebenarnya Ratu cantik itu cukup khawatir.

"Bersabarlah Yang Mulia. Hamba yakin Pangeran akan segera menemukan mate nya."

"Tapi kau juga pasti tahu. Jika bangsa werewolf belum juga mengikat mate pada usia 100 tahun, maka sudah dipastikan werewolf itu akan mati dengan menggenaskan. Dan Kyuhyun kurang dari 5 bulan genap berusia 100tahun."

Raja itu terlihat makin gusar. Dirinya sudah menunggu untuk kelahiran Kyuhyun. Dan memikirkan bahwa kematian sedang membayangi putra bungsu membuat fikirannya makin kalut.

"Aku tahu. Siapapun yang dibawa Kyuhyun ke hadapanku sebagai pendampingnya akan ku restui. Siapapun."

JEGGGEERRR!!!!

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Hangeng, langit yang semula tenang berubah riuh. Petir saling menyambar, seolah mengamini segala titah raja tersebut. Heechul yang semula tenang entah kenapa mendadak gelisah.

"Y-yang Mulia.. bagaimana mungkin anda mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun membawa orang jahat sebagai matenya?"

"Ani. Dia keturunanku. Dan aku percaya padanya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Cho Kyuhyun berdiri disana. Tak jauh dari tempat ayah dan ibunya berdiri.

"Siapapun katanya? Baiklah kita lihat siapa yang akan ku jadikan sebagai mate ku." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun POV

Saat ini aku sedang berada di alam manusia. Pada umumnya seorang werewolf diijinkan memasuki dunia manusia saat mereka berumur 60tahun. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa diantara manusia itu ada beberapa werewolf yang menyamar.

Sebagai pelayan cafe.

Guru.

Bahkan mungkin seorang CEO.

Dan hanya sesama werewolf yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan masing-masing. Kami memiliki penampilan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia biasa pada umumnya. Itu sebabnya keberadaan kami tersembunyi dengan baik.

Dan yang perlu kalian ketahui, kami hanya memakan daging hewan. Kami sudah tidak pernah memakan daging manusia. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir keberadaan kami di dunia manusia adalah untuk memangsa mereka.

Yang ku lakukan sekarang hanyalah berjalan menyusuri kawasan pertokoan ini. Aku mengabaikan semua pandangan dari wanita yang memandangku.

Ya. Ya. Aura alpha dalam tubuh ku memang memancarkan daya tarik sendiri. Ditambah aku lumayan tampan. Sudah pasti banyak yang menatap diriku. Tapi apa peduliku? Sebagian besar dari mereka hanya mengincar tahta.

"Ck! Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik?"

"A-ANDWAEE!! MENJAUH DARIKU...UHH!"

"Hng? Suara apa itu?"

Saat aku sudah hampir bosan aku mendengar sebuah teriakkan dari sebuah lorong yang gelap. Penasaran aku berusaha mendekat. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan sebuah tontonan yang menarik.

Pemerkosaan?

Perampokkan?

Atau pembunuhan?

Manusia itu memang sangat suka mencari masalah.

Saat aku mendekat aku melihat ada lima orang laki-laki bertubuh besar, lalu ada seorang remaja kecil yang tergolek lemah, mungkin pingsan setelah mendapat pukulan dari salah satu pria besar disana.

Dan satu orang lagi. Aku tak tahu dia pria atau wanita. Wajahnya cantik teramat cantik justru. Tapi dia berpakaian layaknya seorang pria, bahkan rambutnya pun dipotong pendek seperti pria.

"Tomboy mungkin?" batin ku.

Tapi apa peduliku? Aku hanya ingin menonton.

"L-LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN APAKAN WOOKIE??!!"

Dari sini aku bisa melihat sosok androgini itu mengayunkan tongkat yang ada di genggamannya.

"Dia buta." batinku menyimpulkan.

"Woah tenanglah manis. Kau dan adik kecilmu itu akan mendapatkan kehangatan malam ini. Jadi bersikaplah manis seperti wajahmu itu ne?"

Salah satu dari pria-pria tersebut mencoba untuk menyentuh wajahnya si manis. Ah, apa aku juga menyebutnya manis? Baiklah sosok buta itu memang manis.

"JAUHKAN TANGAN SIALANMU ITU DARIKU!"

TAK!

"ARRGGGHHH! BERANI SEKALI KAU! PEGANGI DIA! AKAN KU BUAT DIA MENYESAL KARNA BERANI MEMUKUL TANGANKU DENGAN TONGKAT SIALAN ITU!"

"ANDWAE! JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MENDEKAT."

Dengan kalap si manis terus mengayunkan tongkatnya ke sembarang arah. Tapi hal itu seperti tidak akan berhasil mengusir lima orang pria yang memiliki tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Menjauh! Ku bilang menjauh.!"

Raut wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan ketakutan. Tapi tak mengurangi kecantikkannya.

Hng?

Kenapa cuma ada empat orang dihadapan si manis? Kemana orang yang memakinya tadi.

Ck!

Apa-apaan itu! Bahkan untuk menghadapi orang buta saja dia mau menyerang dari belakang. Memalukan.

Kyuhyun POV END

Normal POV

"GRRRRR!! Auuuuu~~~…………"

"B-bos! Suara apa itu?"

Kelima orang itu terdiam. Setelah berhasil memukul sosok manis tadi, kini mereka bersiap untuk melakukan niat jahat mereka. Tapi terhenti begitu mendengar suara lolongan serigala.

"Sudah abaikan. Di kota seperti ini tidak mungkin ada serigala. Cepat robek bajunya."

"Hiks! Andwae! Ku mohon jangan lakukan ini."

Meski lemas dan pusing sosok manis itu masih berusaha terjaga dan mencengkram pakaian yang di gunakannya. Mencegah pria-pria itu melucuti pakaiannya.

Plak!

"Diam kau!! Cepat robek. Setelah ku kalian bisa menikmatinya sepuas kalian."

"Baik bos!!"

"A-andwae!!!"

SREETT—

Koyak sudah pakaian sosok manis itu. Melihat mangsa mereka yang sudah setengah bugil membuat pria-pria itu makin tergiur.

"Sial! Dia pria, tapi benar-benar cantik! Persetan! Aku akan menikmatimu." ucap sosok yang disebut bos sambil berusaha mencium bibir pria manis dibawahnya. Sedangkan ke empat anak buahnya sibuk memegangi kedua tangan dan kaki pria manis itu.

Pria manis itu masih sibuk mengelak. Tak membiarkan pria diatasnya menyentuh dirinya. Dengan semua sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya ia berusaha memberontak, walau nyatanya tenaganya jauh bila dibandingkan dengan mereka.

"GGGRRRRR!!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok putih yang menyerang bos mereka. Membawa bos dari keempat pria tadi ketempat yang jauh lebih gelap dari tempat mereka hendak memperkosa pria manis tadi.

"ARRGGGGGG!!!!"

DEG!

Itu suara bos mereka. Tapi kenapa bos mereka berteriak. Lalu apa sosok putih besar yang menyerang bos mereka tadi?

Keempat pria tadi kompak melepaskan pegangan mereka pada pria manis—korban mereka, dan menatap waspada ke arah bos mereka menghilang.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh si pria manis. Dia berusaha untuk menggeser tubuhnya, meraba-raba sekitarnya mencoba mencari Wookie—adik yang sempat dikatakannya tadi.

"Grr~……"

Dari arah bos penjahat tadi menghilang terlihat sosok yang berjalan mendekat. Itu bukan manusia. Lebih terlihat seperti hewan berkaki empat.

Semakin sosok itu mendekat, maka semakin jelas bentuknya. Dia memilik bulu-bulu putih diseluruh tubuhnya. Dua telinga lancip diatas kepalanya. Moncongnya yang berisi gigi tajam. Dan disana mereka dengan jelas melihat kepala bos mereka. Berlumuran darah. Dan tanpa anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Hanya kepala.

"B-bos!! S-sial! Makhluk apa itu. Apa yang kau lakukan binatang sialan."

"Grrhh.. "

Lagi-lagi hanya geraman tertahan yang terdengar belum lagi sepasang mata merah yang terus menatap tajam ke arah empat pria tadi.

"K-kabur! Semuanya cepat lari!!"

Dan mereka semua kabur meninggalkan bos mereka yang sudah mati.

Sosok binatang tadi melepas kepala yang sedari tadi di gigitnya dan berjalan ke arah namja manis yang hampir diperkosa tadi.

Namja manis itu berusaha berdiri setelah mendengar suara derap langkah. Lengannya terulur ke depan —berusaha menyentuh orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Itu fikirannya.

Dan saat tangan itu menyentuh sesuatu, yang di rasakannya adalah sesuatu yang lembut. Dan merasakan terpaan napas hangat yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya. Bukannya takut, pria itu mendongak keatas. Dan berusaha membelainya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya makhluk apa?"lirih pria manis itu.

"Siapapun kau. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." ucap pria manis itu sambil memberikan senyum tulus pada sosok dihadapannya dan berusaha memeluk sosok itu —walau nyatanya kedua tangan itu takkan mampu memeluk sosok besar dihadapannya.

Sosok werewolf.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 3 : Lee Sungmin

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (n)

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (n)

Tan Hangeng as Cho Hangeng (n)

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (y)

Kim Joong Hoon as Cho Yesung (n)

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae (n)

etc.

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini murni milik Harusuki137. Tapi castnya milik mereka pribadi, orangtua, fans dan sm ent. Typos merajalela~

Chapter 3 : Lee Sungmin

Seorang bocah kecil kira-kira berumur lima tahun terlihat sedang mengejar anak kelinci di pekarangan rumah besarnya. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya jelas bocah ini merupakan laki-laki. Walau wajahnya tampak begitu manis.

"Minnie~ berhenti mengejar kelinci itu. Kau bisa terjatuh nanti. Kemari sayang."

Bocah yang dipanggil dengan nama "Minnie" itu berhenti berlari. Kepala mungilnya menoleh kebelakang, tempat asal suara lembut itu berasal. Setelah melihat orang yang berbicara padanya senyum manis segera mengembang di wajahnya. Memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang berjejer rapi.

Bocah itu dengan segera berlari kearah sosok tadi. Seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik. Kaki mungil itu terus berlari menghampiri wanita itu.

"Eommaaaa~~" panggilnya dengan riang.

Tapi sosok itu justru terlihat semakin menjauh. Tapi bocah kecil itu tidak menyerah, dia berusaha menambah kecepatan kakinya untuk menuju tempat dimana sosok wanita yang di panggil "Eomma" itu berada.

Namun, semakin cepat dia berlari nyatanya sosok itu justru semakin menjauh. Hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"Hiks! E-eomma?? Eomma dimana?? Jangan tinggalkan Minnie. Hiks! Eomma." jerit bocah itu.

Minnie —nama bocah itu, terus berlari kearah hilangnya sosok Eomma yang dipanggilnya. Airmata terus mengalir dari mata foxy nya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah bangkai mobil yang terbakar di dekat pohon. Mobil itu masih mengeluarkan asap yang begitu mengebul. Dan ada sosok remaja tergeletak tak jauh dari mobil itu.

Dengan ragu Minnie berlari mendekati remaja laki-laki itu. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 10 tahun.

"H-hyung.. kenapa hyung tidul dicini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Minnie mulai mengguncangkan tubuh remaja itu.

"Hyung, apa hyung melihat Eomma Minnie lewat cini tadi? Hyung, hyung, itu mobil hyung kenapa telbakal??" tanyanya penasaran.

Karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban tatapan Minnie beralih kepada mobil yang terbakar itu. Mata foxy nya mengerjap polos. Sampai akhirnya Minnie menyadari sesuatu.

Didalam mobil itu masih terdapat dua orang. Dua orang yang sangat dikenal Minnie.

"A-appa.. hiks! E-eomma!" lirihnya.

Dan foxy bening itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Kali ini jauh lebih deras dibanding saat sosok ibunya menglihang tadi.

"H-hyung~ hiks! Bangun! Tolong bumonim Minnie. Appa dan Eomma ada di mobil telbakal itu. Hiks! Hyung…… tolong Minnie."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Minnie berusaha membalik tubuh remaja itu. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu membuatnya terkejut. Wajah remaja itu. Kenapa begitu mirip dengan wajahnya?

Satu satunya perbedaan adalah wajah itu tampak lebih dewasa. Minnie benar-benar bingung. Tadi dia sedang bermain di pekarangan rumahnya. Lalu ibunya memanggil. Saat Minnie mendekat ibunya justru menjauh. Dan sekarang ia melihat bumonimnya ada didalam mobil yang sedang terbakar, ditambah sosok remaja yang mempunyai wajah serupa dengan dirinya.

BUMMM!!

Bunyi ledakan keras terdengar dari arah mobil. Mobil yang sedang terbakar itu meledak dan api dengan cepat membesar.

"Andwae!! Andwae!! Hiks!! Eomma!! Appa!! Andwae! ANDWAEEEE!!!"

2017

"Andwae!! Andwae!! Hiks!! Eomma!! Appa!! Andwae! ANDWAEEEE!!!"jerit Sungmin.

Dengan penuh peluh Sungmin terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ini selalu terjadi. Hampir disetiap malam setelah kejadian naas itu.

Selalu.

Sungmin akan selalu memimpikan hari disaat orang tuanya meninggal. Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat oleh mata foxy itu adalah saat mobil yang ditumpangi keluarganya terbakar, sebelum akhirnya meledak dan membuat serpihan kaca itu merusak kedua retina mata Sungmin. Membuatnya buta permanen.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata foxy itu. Mata yang masih sama indahnya dengan dulu. Hanya saja mata itu kini tampak kosong. Tidak ada sinar kehidupan dimata itu.

"Hiks!"

Sungmin meremas bagian dada pada bajunya. Sesak. Itu yang dia rasakan. Sungmin ikhlas jika sudah tidak bisa melihat apapun, tapi kenapa ia masih terus melihat kejadian itu dimimpinya. Satu-satunya kejadian yang ingin dia lupakan.

"Eomma~ Appa~ Hiks..bogoshipo"lirih Sungmin.

Dan air mata itu terus mengalir dari kedua mata putihnya.

Pagi hari di rumah Sungmin terasa sepi. Dengan alat bantu jalan ditangan kanannya Sungmin berusaha menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sejak kecelakaan itu entah bibi atau pamannya akan datang setiap hari. Setidaknya Sungmin beruntung. Walau kehilangan orangtuanya setidaknya paman dan bibinya masih menyayanginya.

"Kapan harta itu akan cair?"

Deg!

Itu suara bibinya. Dengan sebelah yang memegang tongkat dan sebelah lagi menggapai-gapai kedepan berusaha agar tidak menabrak apapun didepannya, Sungmin berusaha merapat ke tembok.

"Sstt... kecilkan suaramu. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin mendengarnya?"

"Biarkan saja. Sudah hampir 7 tahun kita merawatnya. Sejak kecelakaan itu. Kapan warisannya akan cair. Bukankah menurut surat wasiat itu akan cair saat Sungmin 17 tahun?"

"Aish Lee Yoora! Pelankan suaramu. Kita harus baik pada Sungmin agar dia mudah dibujuk saat akan menandatangani surat pemindahan harta itu nantinya. Kau ingin Sungmin curiga?"

"Ck! Oppa~ Apa kau lupa Sungmin buta? Mana mungkin dia tahu."

Deg!

Pikiran Sungmin saat ini benar benar kalut. Jadi paman dan bibi yang dikira Sungmin tulus dari dulu hanya menginginkan harta keluarganya. Tapi kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus menggema di fikiran Sungmin.

"Oppa! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan istrimu saat kita berhasil mendapatkan harta Sungmin?"

"Ck! Tentu saja aku akan membeli apartemen mewah dan bersenang-senang. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan pengacara yang hebat bukan?"

"Tentu saja Park Kijeong-oppaku yang terbaik. Kami ingin honeymoon oppa hehe. Eoh? Lalu rumah ini?"

"Tentu saja kita jual. Rumah ini akan laku dengan harga yang sangat tinggi nantinya."

'Cukup!!'

Itu suara jeritan hati Sungmin. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar rencana yang akan dilakukan paman dan bibinya. Kalau mereka memang menginginkan hartanya dengan senang hati Sungmin akan memberikannya.

Tapi jangan rumah ini. Hanya rumah ini yang menyimpan kenangan tentang masa kecil bahagianya serta kedua orang tuanya.

Airmata kembali jatuh dari mata foxy itu. Dada Sungmin begitu sesak mendengar tawa dari orang yang sudah Sungmin anggap sebagai orang tuanya. Tangan Sungmin begitu kebas menahan emosi.

Jika saja Sungmin tidak buta.

Jika saja dia tidak diasuh oleh Paman dan Bibinya.

Jika saja dia bukan terlahir dari keluarga kaya.

Jika saja kedua orang tuanya masih hidup.

Jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Jika saja.

"Ya jika saja."gumam Sungmin sambil terus menetes kan air mata.

Sungmin saat ini sedang duduk disuatu ruangan. Sungmin tidak tahu dimana ia saat ini berada. Hanya saja Sungmin bisa mendengar suara tawa, suara tawa anak kecil lebih tepatnya.

~137~

Seminggu setelah Sungmin mendengar percakapan paman dan bibinya. Sikap mereka tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sampai tiba saat ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke 17. Mereka menyuruh Sungmin untuk menandatangani surat pengurusan paspor. Mereka bilang ingin merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin di Paris. Karna pemandangan disana benar-benar indah, sekaligus menjadi acara kumpul keluarga.

Tapi Sungmin tahu mereka berbohong.

Ingin ke Paris karna memandangan yang indah? Omong kosong. Mereka tahu Sungmin buta. Jadi apa gunanya mengajak seorang tunanetra bepergian hingga ke luar negri? Sungmin sepenuhnya tahu, surat yang ia tandatangani kala itu bukanlah surat pengurusan paspor. Melainkan surat pemindahan harta kekayaan.

Tapi apa peduli Sungmin? Toh Sungmin sudah benar-benar lelah dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini. Doa Sungmin tiap malam juga tidak kunjung terkabul. Jadi Sungmin tidak perduli.

"Ne, Leeteuk-shi. Kalau begitu kami titip Sungmin disini."

"A-ah ye."

"Sungmin?"

"Ne?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Suara bibinya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rumahku?"

"Rumahmu sedang diperbaiki. Kalau sudah selesai kami jemput."

Sungmin tahu itu bohong. Rumahnya telah dijual. Dan sekarang Sungmin tahu ia ada dimana. Suara ramai diluar adalah suara tawa anak kecil. Dan Sungmin amat yakin ia ada di Panti Asuhan saat ini.

'Kalian akan menjemputku nanti?'batin Sungmin miris.

Mungkin hingga Sungmin mati mereka tidak akan pernah peduli.

Sungmin sudah tidak mendengar suara paman atau bibinya lagi. Ia juga tidak mencium aroma parfum menyengat yang biasa digunakan bibinya itu. Kehilangan salah satu indra mu akan membuat indramu yang lain menjadi sangat tajam.

"Sungmin-ie.."

"Ne? Nugu?"

Sofa yang ditempati Sungmin terasa turun saat orang yang mengajak Sungmin bicara itu duduk.

"Aku Leeteuk. Pemilik Eternal Love House ini. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Ku harap kau nantinya akan nyaman disini."

"Eternal Love House? Maksudmu panti asuhan?"

"Hhh—walau sebagian orang menyebut ini panti asuhan, tapi bagiku ini adalah love house. Tempat ku berbagi cinta. Tempat kami berbagi kasih sayang. Semua anak anak disini patut mendapatkan kasih sayang yang layak."

"Mianhae aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

"Ne, gwaenchana. Oh ya kau tampak sangat muda Sungmin-ie.. berapa umurmu? 12 tahun?"

"Aku 17."

"Oh jinjja?!"

Raut terkejut tergambar jelas diwajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk benar-benar tak menyangka anak yang duduk disebelahnya ini berumur 17 tahun. Wajah Sungmin tampak begitu muda ditambah dengan postur tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Aigo~ aku kira kau baru 12 tahun. Hehe.." tawa kikuk Leeteuk terdengar.

"..Baiklah Sungmin-ie kalau begitu kau harus memanggil ku hyung mulai sekarang. Karna aku lebih tua darimu."ujar Leeteuk penuh semangat.

"Cha! Aku antar kau ke kamar barumu."

Dan kali ini rangkulan hangat yang di terima Sungmin. Dan entah kenapa Sungmin bisa merasakan kalau Leeteuk adalah orang baik. Dan Sungmin yakin akan hal itu.

Sudah hampir enam bulan Sungmin tinggal di Eternal Love House. Dan Sungmin sudah bisa mengenali beberapa penghuni nya. Misalnya Leeteuk si pemilik tempat ini. Lalu ada Ryeowook yang memiliki suara tenor dan berusia 15 tahun. Ada juga si kembar 3 Daehan, Minguk dan Manse yang baru berumur 8 tahun. Rata-rata dari mereka di tinggalkan didepan rumah ini begitu saja saat mereka masih bayi.

Semuanya begitu baik pada Sungmin. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangan yang dimiliki Sungmin. Hal ini setidaknya membuat Sungmin lebih bersyukur.

"Hyung... hyung~~ Bisakah kau temani aku ke pasar?? Ada beberapa keperluan dapur yang harus ku beli." suara tenor itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tahu siapa yang tengah mengajak nya berbicara dari suaranya ini.

"Wook-ie.. kenapa kau tidak minta ditemani Leeteuk hyung?"

"Ish, hyung. Kau tahu terakhir kali aku pergi dengannya dia sampai berdebat menawar harga sayur dengan ahjumma penjualnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku malu. Ku mohon hyung ikut denganku, ndeee???"

"Hah~ baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya hyung butamu ini akan menyusahkan mu."

"Ish. Tidak akan. Lagipula siapa yang hyung sebut dengan hyung buta. Hyung itu tidak buta. Penglihatan hyung bahkan lebih sempurna dari penglihatan orang normal lainnya. Karna hyung melihat dengan hati, bukan dari penampilan. Dan hyung adalah hyung terbaik yang ku miliki disini." ucap Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ne~ Arraseo. Gomawoyo nae dongsaeng. Kajja~ Kita pergi." balas Sungmin dengan menyunggingkan senyuman tulus untuk Ryeowook.

"Ne! Ayo berangkat~" sahut Ryeowook yang sudah kembali bersemangat sambil merangkul lengan Sungmin.

Dua namja manis itu berjalan berdampingan. Yang lebih kecil tampak menggandeng tangan yang lebih tua. Menjaga agar sosok hyungnya itu berjalan dengan baik tanpa tersandung. Di sebelah tangannya yang kosong dia membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan. Sedangkan si hyung yang di gandeng membawa tongkatnya, salah satu benda yang membantunya berjalan. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Sepanjang perjalanan sesekali keduanya bergurau.

"Wookie, apa semua yang kau butuhkan sudah kau dapatkan?"

"Eum! Sudah hyung." jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eoh, hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang. Biasanya jika bersama Leeteuk hyung kami langsung pulang. Aku belum pernah berkeliling daerah sini."

"Apa tidak akan berbahaya nantinya?"

"Tidak akan hyung, lagipula disini ramai. Jadi tidak akan masalah."

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar ne. Anginnya sudah mulai dingin, hyung rasa ini sudah menjelang malam."

"Woahh~ Daebbak hyung. Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu."

"Kehilangan salah satu indera mu akan membuat yang lain menjadi lebih peka."

"Hehe.. arra arra. Hyung ayo kita lihat toko boneka disana."ucap Ryeowook penuh semangat sambil menarik Sungmin.

Dan mereka benar-benar menghabiskan sore mereka dengan penuh tawa dan canda. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Wookie, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar menuju love house? Bukankah seharusnya kita melewati toko roti? Aku yakin sekali dalam perjalanan diawal tadi kita melaluinya."

"Uh—hyung, entahlah. Aku juga bingung dengan bangunan disekitar sini. Ah! Didepan ada orang, apa sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja?"

"Ck! Kau ini. Sudah ku bilang seharusnya kita pulang sehabis melihat boneka tadi."ujar Sungmin yang tanpa sadar melakukan aegyo.

"Ne, ne. Aku tahu. Habis tadi ada tukang es krim dan aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Baiklah akan ku tanyakan pada orang disana, seperti mereka orang yang baik. Hyung, kau sebaiknya tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali." ucap Ryeowook sambil berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Ryeowook tunggu..."

Sungmin berusaha mencegah kepergian Ryeowook, tapi sepertinya terlambat. Ini semua salahnya. Jika saja dia tidak langsung menyetujui permintaan Ryeowook untuk berjalan-jalan ,mereka pasti tidak akan tersesat seperti ini.

"Perasaan apa ini?"

Sungmin meremat bagian depan kemeja yang digunakannya. Entah kenapa tapi Sungmin tiba-tiba saja merasa gelisah dan takut.

"Semoga ini hanya perasaanku.."lirih Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mendengar beberapa suara langkah yang mendekat. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari tahu dari mana asal suara langkah tersebut.

"Hyung, kaja! Mereka tau dimana letak love house dan bersedia mengantar kita." Suara Ryeowook kembali terdengar.

"Ah, ne." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya masih saja gelisah.

"Mari kami antar, lebih cepat lebih baik. Benarkan?"

Sungmin menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Raut wajah nya berubah waspada.

"Nugu?"

"Ish, hyung. Mereka ini yang akan menolong kita pulang."

"Mari... kami akan jalan duluan."

"Kaja, hyung." ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik lengan Sungmin.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan dalam diam. Sungmin yang semakin gelisah akhirnya mencoba bertanya pada pria mungil disampingnya.

"Sedari tadi kau mengatakan "mereka". Memangnya ada berapa orang yang menemani kita pulang?" bisik Sungmin

"Eum~ Lima~"

"Seperti apa penampilan mereka?"

"Eung, mereka semua memiliki badan yang besar dan kekar. Tiga diantaranya memiliki tatto, yang satu lagi sedang merokok, dan yang satu lagi membawa botol, mungkin berisi air mineral. Wae??"

'Astaga, anak ini."

"Kemana mereka membawa kita?"

"Pulang? Hm.. hyung, tapi kenapa kita lewat lorong sepi ini."

Deg!

Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan gemetar tangannya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"Mereka orang jahat Ryeowook-ie. Cepat lari."ucap Sungmin sambil berbisik.

"Eoh? Hyung ini sebenarnya bicara apa?"

Ryeowook yang terlalu polos masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh hyungnya ini hanya bisa mengerjap bingung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berhenti?"

Uh— Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi saat kelima orang yang Sungmin curigai sebagai orang jahat itu menyadari kalau Sungmin dan Ryeowook berhenti mengikuti mereka.

"Eh—ani. Kami baik-baik saja. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanannya."itu Ryeowook yang menjawab.

Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Kau gila?" bisiknya.

"Sstt.. diamlah hyung. Saat mereka lengah kita akan segera pergi. Bukankah hyung menyuruh agar kita lari? Aku percaya pada hyung."

"Hh—arraseo."

Keduanya kembali mengikuti para pria itu. Tapi kemudian Ryeowook merasa aneh. Matanya mengernyit ke arah pria bertubuh besar didepannya.

"H-hyung~…"cicit Ryeowook.

"Wae? Ada apa?" bisik Sungmin.

"Tadi ku bilang ada lima orang yang akan menolong kita kan?"

"Ne..lalu?"

"Sekarang didepan kita cuma tersisa tiga hyung."

"K-kau bercanda kan?"suara Sungmin mulai bergetar. Sungguh dia benar-benar takut saat ini.

"Aniyoo~ Aku tidak bercanda."

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Sudah cukup, dia juga ketakutan sekarang. Firasat Sungmin sepertinya benar. Mereka bukanlah orang baik. Ryeowook melirik Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

'Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri seandainya terjadi sesuatu kepada Sungmin hyung.' batinnya.

"Hyung kaja!"

Dengan cepat Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan berbalik ke belakang, berniat melarikan diri. Tapi langkah Ryeowook langsung terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Wajahnya bertambah pucat.

"A~a~ Adik manis mau kemana?"

Dua orang yang sempat hilang itu muncul dibelakangnya.

Normal POV END

Sungmin POV

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Setelah mendengar teriakkan Ryeowook seperti "Jauhi,hyungku!" atau "Pergi kalian!" pegangan tangan Ryeowook padaku terlepas. Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku benar benar ingin menolongnya. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam. Berdiri disini sambil meremas tongkat ditanganku dengan gelisah.

Bugh!

Suara apa itu?

"Akh!"

"W-wookie!"

Itu suara Ryeowook. Apa yang mereka lakukan padanya. Aku benar-benar frustasi. Seandainya saja aku tidak buta. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyentuh lenganku. Dengan sigap aku bergeser dan mengayunkan tongkat di tanganku. Hanya ini senjata yang ku punya.

"L-LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN APAKAN WOOKIE??!!"

"Woah tenanglah manis. Kau dan adik kecilmu itu akan mendapatkan kehangatan malam ini. Jadi bersikaplah manis seperti wajahmu itu ne?"

Salah satu dari pria-pria tersebut mencoba untuk menyentuh wajahku. Tidak akan ku biarkan mereka menyentuhku atau Ryeowook.

"JAUHKAN TANGAN SIALANMU ITU DARIKU!"

TAK!

Ku ayunkan lagi tongkat ditanganku. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil mengenai tangannya.

"ARRGGGHHH! BERANI SEKALI KAU! PEGANGI DIA! AKAN KU BUAT DIA MENYESAL KARNA BERANI MEMUKUL TANGANKU DENGAN TONGKAT SIALAN ITU!"

"ANDWAE! JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MENDEKAT."

Dengan kalap aku terus mengayunkan tongkatku ke sembarang arah. Berusaha membuat mereka menjauh dariku. Tapi hal itu seperti tidak akan berhasil mengusir lima orang pria ini.

"Menjauh! Ku bilang menjauh.!"

Bugh!

"Ukh—"

Sakit. Entah siapa yang melakukannya, tapi ada seseorang yang menyerangku dari belakang. Tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya aku pun terjatuh ke jalan. Rupanya mereka benar-benar orang jahat dan licik. Bahkan untuk menyerang orang buta mereka sampai menyerang dari belakang.

Aku merasa ada dua orang yang saat ini tengah memegang tanganku ke atas. Dan kakiku pun dipegang dengan erat. Ukh—rasanya sulit untuk keluar sendiri dari cengkraman mereka.

"GRRRRR!! Auuuuu~~~…………"

'Suara apa itu?'batinku.

"B-bos! Suara apa itu?"

Kelima orang itu terdiam. Sepertinya mereka juga sedikit ketakutan mendengar suara yang mirip lolongan serigala.

"Sudah abaikan. Di kota seperti ini tidak mungkin ada serigala. Cepat robek bajunya."

"Hiks! Andwae! Ku mohon jangan lakukan ini."

Meski lemas dan pusing aku masih berusaha terjaga dan mencengkram pakaian yang ku gunakan. Mencegah pria-pria itu melucuti pakaianku.

Plak!

"Diam kau!! Cepat robek. Setelah aku kalian bisa menikmatinya sepuas kalian."

"Baik bos!!"

"A-andwae!!!"

SREETT—

Koyak sudah pakaianku. Kini tubuh bagian atasku terekspose. Dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan mereka. Ini memuakkan bagiku.

"Sial! Dia pria, tapi benar-benar cantik! Persetan! Aku akan menikmatimu." ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil berusaha mencium bibirku.

Aku berusaha mengelak. Takkan ku biarkan pria menyentuhku. Dengan semua sisa tenaga yang ku miliki aku berusaha memberontak, walau nyatanya tenagaku jauh bila dibandingkan dengan mereka.

"GGGRRRRR!!"

Aku mendengar suara geraman. Tapi tak tau geraman apa itu. Tidak mungkin ada serigala di kota kan?

"ARRGGGGGG!!!!"

DEG!

Lagi. Aku mendengar suara. Kali ini suara teriakkan. Sepertinya itu suara bos mereka. Tapi kenapa bos mereka berteriak. Lalu aku merasakan pegangan keempat pria tadi terlepas. Kesempatan ini tidak akan aku sia-siakan. Aku berusaha untuk menggeser tubuhku, meraba-raba sekitarnya mencoba mencari Wookie—yang sepertinya terkena pukulan tadi.

"Wookiee.. "

Aku berhasil menemukannya. Saat aku meraba wajahnya tanganku mengenai sesuatu yang lengket. Saat aku mencoba untuk menciumnya,sesuatu yang lengket ini tercium anyir.

"Darah? Hiks, Wookie.. Ryeowookie jawab aku!"

Dia berdarah. Hyung macam apa aku ini. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna.

"B-bos!! S-sial! Makhluk apa itu. Apa yang kau lakukan binatang sialan."

Aku mendengarnya lagi, bukankah yang nenyelamatkanku itu manusia? Tapi kenapa mereka seolah melihat hantu?

"Grrhh.. "

Lagi-lagi hanya geraman tertahan yang terdengar sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi??

"K-kabur! Semuanya cepat lari!!"

'Mereka pergi?' batinku

Aku berusaha berdiri karna mendengar suara derap langkah. Lenganku terulur ke depan —berusaha menyentuh orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku.

'Mungkin dia ingin menanyakan keadaanku.'fikirku.

Dan saat tangan ku menyentuh sesuatu, yang ku rasakan adalah sesuatu yang lembut dan tebal. Terasa seperti bulu. Dan merasakan terpaan napas hangat yang tepat berada diatas kepalaku.

'A-apa ini? Dia tinggi sekali.'

Bukannya takut, aku berusaha mendongak keatas. Dan berusaha membelainya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya makhluk apa?"lirihku.

"Siapapun kau. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." ucapku sambil memberikan senyum tulus pada sosok dihadapannya dan berusaha memeluk sosok itu —walau nyatanya kedua tanganku takkan mampu memeluk sosok besar ini.

T. B. C

 **A/N :**

eng... halooo :v

jadi gini sekali lagi aku cuma mau bilang ff ini juga aku post di wattpad dengan judul yang sama dan disana sudah sampai chapter 12 n.n

aku repost kesini karna sedih bgt liat ff kyumin yg udah bener-bener langka di ffn ㅠ.ㅠ , makanya tiap chap nya dikit karna kemampuan ku cuma segitu, maaf ndee /bow

tapi terima kasih atas respon kalian ini jadi semangat tersendiri buat ku, semoga bisa nulis lebih panjang dari ini )9 sebagai bonus langsung aku post 2 chap wkwk~~

enJOY


	6. Chapter 4 : Who Are You?

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (n)

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (n)

Tan Hangeng as Cho Hangeng (n)

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (y)

Kim Joong Hoon as Cho Yesung (n)

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae (n)

etc.

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini murni milik Harusuki137. Tapi castnya milik mereka pribadi, orangtua, fans dan sm ent. Typos merajalela~

Chapter 4 : Who are You?

Dan saat tangan itu menyentuh sesuatu, yang di rasakannya adalah sesuatu yang lembut. Dan merasakan terpaan napas hangat yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya. Bukannya takut, Sungmin malah mendongak keatas. Dan berusaha membelainya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya makhluk apa?"lirih Sungmin.

"Siapapun kau. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan senyum tulus pada sosok dihadapannya dan berusaha memeluk sosok itu —walau nyatanya kedua tangan itu takkan mampu memeluk sosok besar dihadapannya.

Perlakuan Sungmin tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun—yang sedang dalam wujud werewolf menjadi bingung.

'Dia tidak takut?' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kebingungan merubah sosok werewolfnya kembali ke wujud manusianya. Sungmin yang terkejut melepaskan pelukannya.

"K-kau mengecil?"

"Kau tidak takut padaku? Ah, benar kau buta. Mana mungkin kau melihat kejadian tadi."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya benar. Dan itu.. entah mengapa membuat Sungmin sedih. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau menyelamatkan ku." cicit Sungmin.

"Cih! Menyelamatkan kau bilang?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"..Kau akan menjadi santapanku setelah ini." ucap Kyuhyun diikuti smirk andalannya.

Perlahan Sungmin kembali menatap orang yang berada didepannya. Dengan foxy yang memandang kosong itu Sungmin berkata "Kau orang baik. Kau tidak mungkin akan memangsaku."

"Cih! Kenapa seyakin itu? Asal kau tau aku ini werewolf. Tentu saja manusia lemah seperti mu adalah makanan yang menggiurkan bagiku."

"Hm.. benarkah?" tanya Sungmin sambil berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau takut sekarang?"

"Ani. Tapi bisakah kau melihat keadaan adikku saat ini? Aku tak bisa memastikan keadaannya."

"Adik?"

"Eum. Pria mungil yang terbaring didepanku ini. Dia berusaha menolongku tapi malah dia terluka seperti ini."

Perlahan Sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur ke depan berusaha menggapai tubuh Ryeowook. Sampai tangannya mengenai cairan lengket.

"Ini darahkan?" lirih Sungmin setelah mencium bau karat yang menguar.

"Hm. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi darah."

"B-bisakah kau menolongnya juga?"

"Ck! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Tidakkah kau lihat? Aku ini werewolf. Bukan malaikat baik hati seperti di bayanganmu." kesal Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Kenyataannya aku memang tidak bisa melihat tuan werewolf-ssi. Karna itu aku akan tetap menganggapmu malaikat baik hati."

'Keras kepala.' batin Kyuhyun.

"Apa imbalan untuk ku jika aku membantumu menyelamatkan adik mu itu?"

"Imbalan?"

"Didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis asal kau tahu saja."

"Kalau adikku bisa selamat..."

Sungmin terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata foxy itu mulai berbayang oleh air mata. Dengan tangan bergetar Sungmin membelai wajah Ryeowook yang ada di pangkuannya.

"...Kau bisa menyantapku."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban dari pria mungil didepannya ini.

'Memakannya? Yang benar saja!'

"Tanpa persetujuan mu pun, aku bisa dengan mudah menyantapmu. Lalu kenapa aku harus repot-repot memenuhi permintaanmu?"

"Hanya kali ini. Ku mohon." suara Sungmin yang semula tenang mulai bergetar.

"Dia adalah teman pertamaku. Dia juga yang meminta agar aku mengizinkan dia menjadi adikku. Dia... dia berharga bagi ku."

"Lalu? Apakah semua itu ada hubungannya denganku." acuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik, berniat meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun berubah panik.

'Wookie tidak boleh mati. Dia..dia harus selamat.'batinnya kalut.

"T-tuan! Ku mohon! Akan ku berikan apapun yang kau mau!"

"Tsk! Emang apa yang bisa namja buta sepertimu lakukan untukku? Bahkan untuk hidup saja kau membutuhkan belas kasihan dari orang lain."

Nyut!

Manik foxy itu perlahan meneteskan air mata. Perkataan pria didepannya ini benar-benar terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar. Dengan gusar Sungmin meremat bagian depan pakaian yang digunakannya.

"Hanya kau harapanku.."lirihnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan kembali mendekat. Hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan namja mungil itu.

"Hahh~ Baiklah. Ingat janjimu malam ini."ucapnya datar.

Dan bagi Sungmin ucapan itu lebih dari cukup untuknya saat ini.

Ya.

Hanya untuk saat ini.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian naas yang hampir menimpa Sungmin dan Ryeowook terjadi. Keadaan Ryeowook sudah jauh lebih baik. Entah apa yang dilakukan sosok penyelamat —Tuan Baik Hati— menurut Sungmin, tapi Ryeowook sembuh begitu saja setelah Tuan itu setuju untuk menolong Ryeowook. Bahkan tanpa harus repot membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit atau klinik. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, Ryeowook tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi malam itu. Yang di ingat oleh Ryeowook hanyalah saat mereka berjalan jalan hingga malam. Dan Sungmin bersyukur, setidaknya adiknya itu tidak akan mempunyai trauma dengan kejadian mengerikan itu.

Selama seminggu itu pula Sungmin tidak bisa melupakan Tuan Baik Hati nya. Meski ia tidak dapat melihat tapi entah kenapa meski hanya mendengar suaranya Sungmin sangat yakin Tuan Baik Hatinya itu tampan. Dan tiap memikirkannya pipinya dengan otomatis memerah. Bukan memerah dikarenakan makeup tebal. Tapi memerah dengan alami, seolah-olah pipi chubby itu terpoles dengan makeup.

"Hyung? Pipimu memerah lagi! Apa kau sakit?"

"M-mwo? A-aniya! Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Kau terlihat aneh seminggu ini hyung. Pipi bulatmu itu sering sekali memerah akhir akhir ini."

"Yaish! Berhenti menyebut pipiku bulat Ryeowookie~~" ucap Sungmin yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Hehe.. hyung, kau imut sekali~~" ucap Ryeowook polos sambil menekan-nekan pipi Sungmin.

"Sungminie hyung~~~~~"

"Yaish! Manse jangan berteriak, Sungmin hyung kan tidak tuli."sahut Ryeowook.

"Ish! Aku kan memanggil Sungmin hyung, bukan Wookie ahjumma. Wekkk~~" ujar Manse jahil sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Ryeowook dan bergegas kabur sebelum hyung penyuka jerapahnya itu mengejarnya.

"Yak! Anak nakal kemari kau!"

"Shiro~ Shiroo~~ Haha... Ryeowook ahjumma kejal aku."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar perdebatan kecil Ryeowook dan Manse. Dia yakin saat ini Ryeowook tengah kepayahan menangkap si kecil Manse.

"Ck..anak itu bahkan bicara saja masih cadel, tapi sudah berani meledek hyungnya."gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa berada disini. Semua orang disini menyayangi nya dengan tulus, tanpa memandang fisik apalagi harta.

"Hng? Tapi siapa nama tuan itu ya? Bukankah dia mengaku sebagai werewolf? Itu cuma akal-akalannya untuk menakutiku kan? Mana mungkin werewolf itu ada" gumam Sungmin.

Hening.

"Atau..."

Suara tawa Ryeowook dan Manse masih terdengar oleh Sungmin. Tapi hal itu nyatanya tidak membuat konsentrasi pria mungil itu buyar.

Deg!

"...Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

 _Skip Time_ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._

"Arghhhhhh!!!"

Teriakkan kesakitan itu menggema keseluruh penjuru castle. Ini sudah ke yang 3 kali dalam 2 bulan berturut-turut. Dan itu artinya kurang dari tiga bulan sebelum sang Alpha werewolf genap berusia 100 tahun.

"Y-yang Mulia... hiks."

Heechul yang menyaksikan jerit kesakitan Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahan isak tangisnya. Tangannya dengan gemetar meremat jubah kebesaran sang suami yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Lakukan sesuatu! Uri Kyunie.. dia..dia kesakitan. Hiks! Ku mohon lakukan sesuatu suamiku." racau nya.

Airmata tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sungguh Heechul benar-benar tak sanggup melihat keadaan putranya yang tengah kesakitan seperti ini. Kalau bisa ia ingin sekali menggantikan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ibu mana yang sanggup melihat anaknya kesakitan?

Lain dengan Heechul yang terus-terusan menangis, yang Hangeng lakukan hanyalah menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Dengan cepat Hangeng berbalik menatap ke arah penjaga yang sedari tadi menunggu dibalik pintu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! PANGGILKAN TABIB SEKARANG JUGA!!"

"Suamiku kau mau kemana??"

"Dia harus mendapatkan mate nya secepatnya. Jika dia tidak mau mencarinya sendiri, aku akan turun tangan langsung." ucap Hangeng sambil berlalu keluar kamar.

Heechul hanya menatap nanar ke arah pintu yang baru saja menelan bayangan suaminya itu.

"Argh!! Arrrgggghhhhh!!!"

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah putra bungsunya yang tengah menjerit kesakitan itu. Di belainya kepala Kyuhyun.

"Bersabarlah nak, hiks~"

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Saat ini Hangeng sedang duduk di singgasana nya. Dan orang yang baru saja ditanya adalah Kyuhyun. Kondisi nya mulai membaik, tapi itu hanya sementara. Karna selama putra bungsunya itu belum mengikat mate maka kematian akan selalu membayanginya.

"Ne."

Mendengar jawaban singkat putranya itu Hangeng hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Dengar,Nak. Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan keputusanku, tapi ini demi kebaikkanmu."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kedua hyung ku juga belum mengikat mate hingga sekarang. Lalu kenapa aku harus mengikat mate sekarang?"

"Itu karna..."

"Seorang alpha?? Persetan! Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan sebagai seorang alpha!" potong Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. jaga sikapmu."

Yesung yang sedari tadi ada diruangan itu akhirnya buka suara. Ia benar-benar tidak suka saat adik bungsunya itu membantah perkataan ayah mereka.

"Hh! Apa pedulimu hyung! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ku rasakan selama ini. Kalian semua egois!" murka Kyuhyun dan segera pergi meninggalkan aula kerajaan itu. Yesung dan Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap sedih pada adik bungsu mereka.

"Hah~~ anak itu. Kapan dia bisa dewasa?" lirih Hangeng.

"Yang Mulia, aku akan bicara padanya."ucap Yesung.

"Hm, jangan terlalu keras padanya Yesung-ah. Aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya."

"Ne, Abeoji."sahut Yesung dan bergegas mengikuti Kyuhyun. Menyisakan Hangeng dan Donghae dalam ruangan itu

Kyuhyun masih berjalan lurus di depan, sedangkan Yesung yang mengikuti Kyuhyun dibelakang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Mereka sedang ada di alam manusia saat ini. Entah apa yang membawa adik bungsunya itu kemari.

Sejujurnya Yesung ragu kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sesama werewolf saja bisa saling mengenali. Apalagi jika itu keturunan bangsawan, sudah pasti mereka terlihat mencolok disini. Tapi Kyuhyun bersikap seolah tak tahu kalau hyung tertuanya itu berada dibelakangnya sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun yang berada di depan Yesung tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Dan mau tak mau Yesung harus ikut berhenti. Sejenak Yesung bingung dengan adiknya ini.

'Love House?'

"Ne. Love House. Dan aku sarankan kau sebaiknya pulang saja hyung." jawab Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?" jawab Yesung waspada.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap sang kakak tertua. Wajahnya menampilkan raut datar tapi Yesung bisa melihat seringai tipis disana.

"Menemui seseorang."

Dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Yesung jauh dibelakang.

Kyuhyun saat ini berada disalah satu dahan pohon di pekarangan Eternal Love House. Fokus pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk di pekarangan love house itu.

Namja itu duduk sambil tersenyum, sekilas mungkin orang biasa akan menyangka kalau Sungmin—nama namja manis itu sedang tersenyum karna melihat dongsaengnya yang sedang berlarian di hadapannya. Tapi kenyataannya Sungmin tersenyum karna merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Sungmin berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pohon tempat biasa Kyuhyun mengamatinya.

Flashback

Sungmin sedang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon mangga di pekarangan love house. Setiap sore Sungmin biasanya akan duduk dibawah pohon rindang ini, menikmati udara sore yang sejuk. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini. Hari ini entah kenapa Sungmin selalu merasa sedang diawasi oleh seseorang.

Tepatnya beberapa hari setelah kejadian Sungmin diselamatkan oleh orang yang mengaku sebagai werewolf.

'Tsk! Werewolf apanya? Dia cuma berusaha menipuku.' batin Sungmin.

"Eung.. kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang mengawasiku ya??" gumamnya.

"Bodoh."

"Eoh?!"

Refleks Sungmin berdiri. Bukankah baru saja ada yang berbicara padanya. Dengan gusar Sungmin menoleh ke segala arah. Berusaha memfokuskan indera pendengarannya.

"N-nugu? Ryeowookie? Apa itu kau?" cicitnya.

"Sepertinya adikmu selamat ya?"

Deg!

'S-suara ini.. bukankah tidak ada yang tau kejadian yang menimpa Ryeowookie selain aku dan...'

"T-tuan baik hati?"

Bruk!

"Berapa kali ku bilang berhenti memanggilku tuan baik hati. Aku ini werewolf. Aku bisa saja mencabik tubuh mungilmu dalam sekejap."

"T-tuan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ctak!

"Akh!"

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan."

"Sshh.. tapi aku kan tidak tahu namamu." jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus keningnya yang baru saja disentil oleh pemuda didepannya ini.

"Kyuhyun. Nama ku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ah,Ne! Lee Sungmin imnida!" jawab Sungmin bersemangat sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi tuan.. em maksudku Kyuhyun-ssi, berapa umurmu?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku? 17."

"Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Benarkah? 20? 25?"

"Aku berusia 100, tahun ini."

"Mwo?? Hahaha... Kyu-hyung kau sangat lucu." tawa Sungmin pecah saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

'100 tahun? Yang benar saja' batin Sungmin.

"Kau pikir lucu? Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku ini bukan manusia?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini??" tanya Sungmin penasaran sekaligus mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai umur Kyuhyun.

"Jalan - jalan."

"Tapi hyung muncul darimana?? Aku tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat daritadi."

"Aku ada diatas pohon."

"M-mwo?!"

Kedua bola mata Sungmin sontak terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dan Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin hanya mampu terkekeh.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau disana hyung?"

"Hm. Begitulah."

"Eng, apa kau tidak bisa turun??"

"Kenapa? Aku nyaman disini."

"Ish! Jika kau terus berada diatas maka aku harus terus menengadahkan kepalaku ini ke arahmu. Dan itu melelahkan."

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan senyumnya mendengar jawaban polos Sungmin. Yang benar, Kyuhyun sudah dihadapan Sungmin saat ini dimulai saat ia menyentil kening mulus Sungmin dan Sungmin masih mengira Kyuhyun berada di atas pohon saat ini. 'Memang sepanjang apa lenganku ini' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan tidak bisa melihatku. Kenapa kau harus menengadahkan kepalamu kalau begitu."

"Hahh~ Baiklah~"

Hap!

Kyuhyun membuat suara seolah olah ia baru saja turun dari atas pohon dan kini berdiri sejajar dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Akan sangat aneh kalau ada seseorang yang menyadari kehadirannya, apalagi tingkahnya barusan. Bisa - bisa ia di tuduh yang bukan - bukan.

"Hah..konyol" gumam Kyuhyun atas pemikirannya barusan.

"Eoh? Apa?"

"Ani. Adikmu..apa dia baik - baik saja?"

"Eum! Berkat kau" ucap Sungmin dengan semangat.

"Huweee... Min hyuuuuung~~ "

"Eung? Mingukie??"

"Huwee~~~"

"Kyu-hyung, aku pergi sebentar aku rasa aku mendengar suara tangisan adikku tadi."

"Hm. Aku juga akan pergi kalau begitu."

"E-eh? T-tunggu. Apa kita.. hm.. akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Bertemu lagi? Hm~ Tentu saja. Lagi pula aku masih harus menagih janjimu bukan."sahut Kyuhyun lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Aku akan menunggumu."gumam Sungmin.

Flashback End

"Kau datang Kyu-hyung??" ucap Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Hm, aku datang."

"Ah! Apa kau bersama seseorang??" tanya Sungmin saat merasakan hawa orang lain diantara mereka.

Sekilas Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya dan retina nya menangkap dengan jelas sosok hyung tertuanya itu masih ada di belakangnya. Diam - diam Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Hm. Dia hyung ku. Mungkin dia penasaran secantik apa namja yang ingin aku temui."

"E-eh??"

Semburat merah perlahan menjalari pipi mulus Sungmin.

'Dia baru saja bilang aku cantik kan?? Biasanya aku benci jika ada orang yang menyebutku cantik, tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah tersipu??'inner Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat namja didepannya tersipu makin melebarkan senyum sinisnya. Sedangkan Yesung tengah menatap keduanya tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lewatkan disini?

"A-ah halo hyungnya Kyu-hyung" ucap Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Melihat Sungmin yang membungkuk sambil memberi salam padanya membuat Yesung sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia putra tertua dari Dark Castle, tentu saja etika adalah hal yang utama baginya.

Merasa tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang akan bicara akhirnya Sungmin mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Hm, Kyu-hyung sedang apa kemari?? Apa ingin bermain dengan adik-adikku lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

Selepas kejadian di malam itu, dan bertemu nya mereka dibawah pohon di pekarangan Love House, Kyuhyun memang sering mengunjungi Sungmin. Bahkan beberapa kali Kyuhyun bermain dengan adik - adik Sungmin. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh bagi Sungmin jika menanyakan pertanyaan tadi. Tapi jelas hal ini menjadi pertanyaan yang aneh menurut Yesung.

"Kau.. bermain dengan anak kecil?"ragu Yesung.

"Hm! Kyu-hyung benar-benar sangat baik pada adik-adikku. Apa hyungnya Kyu-hyung juga mau bergabung??" ucap Sungmin antusias.

"Yesung. Namaku Cho Yesung. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu."

"Ne Yesung hyung. Lee Sungmin imnida."ucap Sungmin sambil mengulurkan lengannya.

Tapi sayangnya arah uluran tangan Sungmin benar-benar tidak menuju ke arah Yesung. Lengan Sungmin justru terulur ke sebelah kanan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan posisi Yesung berada disebelah kiri belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kau buta?" tanya Yesung spontan.

"Ne? Ah, itu..." perlahan Sungmin menarik kembali lengannya.

Tapi sebelum Sungmin berhasil menyembunyikan tangannya Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya, dan menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, bunny."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Ish, kalau hyung aku sudah kenal. Dan kenapa juga kau menyebutku bunny??"

"Hm? Karna kau tampak menggemaskan seperti kelinci"

"Ish, hyung! Aku kan bukan mau berkenalan denganmu. Aku ini ingin berkenalan dengan Yesung hyung."jawab Sungmin berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

Yesung yang melihat interaksi keduanya mengernyit bingung. 'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?' batinnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang di fikirkan Yesung, suara hati hyungnya itu terlalu keras untuk diabaikan.

"Min, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat janjimu tempo hari kan?"

"Janji?"lirih Sungmin.

Deg!

Sungmin ingat janji itu.

"A-aku ingat hyung."

"Aku akan menagihnya sekarang."

Setelaha perkataan Kyuhyun cuaca yang tadinya cerah mendadak berubah mencekam, angin yang semula berhembus sejuk berubah menjadi dingin menusuk. Dan entah kenapa Yesung tau, apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun nantinya bukanlah suatu hal yang baik untuk siapapun.

"Jadilah mateku."

Jger!!

Petir seolah menyambut kata kata Kyuhyun barusan dan Yesung yang sedari tadi mendengarkan sontak murka. Dengan geram di baliknya tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila??! Apa maksudmu menjadikan manusia lemah ini sebagai matemu. Tarik kata-katamu barusan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Merasa kesal dengan ucapan hyungnya, ditambah sedari tadi hyungnya itu tidak berhenti mencengkram kedua bahunya, membuat Kyuhyun menampik cengkraman itu.

"Tahu apa kau? Aku yang berhak memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi mateku. Lagipula bukankah Raja yang mengatakan sendiri, jika dia akan menerima siapapun mate yang ku pilih?" jawab Kyuhyun dan tidak lupa menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"K-KAU!!"

Yesung yang benar-benar geram hanya bisa menggenggam erat-erat kedua tangannya. Sungguh Yesung tak habis fikir kemana perginya akal pintar adik bungsunya ini hingga memutuskan untuk mengikat mate dengan manusia. Ok. Mungkin Yesung sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan Sungmin si Manusia, tapi jelas Yesung merasa terganggu dengan fakta bahwa Sungmin adalah Si Manusia Buta, dan jangan lupakan Sungmin adalah seorang pria.

"Ah, m-maaf. Tapi mate itu apa??" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sungmin memecah adu argumen yang sedang terjadi antar kakak beradik tersenyum.

"Mate itu pasangan hidup. Ah~ Bagi manusia mungkin seperti suami-istri."jawab Kyuhyun.

"S-suami-istri??" ulang Sungmin dengan pipi memerah.

"Hm~ Kau mau?"

"Kyu! Hen-..."

"Aku mau."

"MWO??!"

Ucapan Yesung yang hendak menghentikan Kyuhyun terpotong saat Sungmin mengucapkan dua kata laknat bagi Yesung. 'Tidakkah dia sadari bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakannya akan membawa malapetaka bagi dirinya sendiri.'batin Yesung.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu ayo." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"T-tunggu kita mau kemana?"

"Dark Castle. Rumah barumu."

Mendengar kata rumah baru yang terucap dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini?"

"Cih! Tentu saja kau fikir kau akan tinggal dimana?" ketus Yesung.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga ku disini?"

"Mereka akan melupakanmu. Semua orang yang berada di dunia manusia akan melupakanmu dan menganggap kau tidak pernah ada sebelumnya."jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meragu. Apa bisa ia meninggalkan orang orang yang begitu ia sayangi di sini. Orang-orang di Love House benar-benar menyayanginya dengan tulus, tidak seperti paman dan bibinya yang tega membuangnya demi harta semata. Tapi Sungmin sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun, ia akan melakukan apa saja asal pemuda itu menyelamatkan nyawa Ryeowook tempo hari. Dan Sungmin tau ia tidak boleh melanggar janji terlebih ia sudah setuju tadi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin ragu tampak mengeras. 'Dia tidak boleh membatalkannya.'batin Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin..."

"Aku akan ikut. Tapi tolong biarkan aku disini untuk hari ini saja. Setidaknya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lama dengan mereka, aku juga ingin berpamittan."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok, pagi pagi sekali."

"Hm~ Gomawo."

"Sampai jumpa besok,dear." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pelipis Sungmin dan menghilang.

Perlakuan Kyuhyun barusan membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup dengan cepat. Dengan tangan bergetar Sungmin berusaha menyentuh tempat bibir Kyuhyun menciumnya barusan.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah membuat keputusan yang salah. Aku harap kau takkan menyesalinya suatu hari nanti." ucap Yesung yang sedari tadi masih ada di depan Sungmin lalu menghilang.

T.B.C

a/n:

yeay! aku updateㅠ.ㅠ eotte?? masih pendekkah?? kalo di watty ini aku bagi jadi 3 chap loh wkwk :v

buat yang nanya penname ku di watty sama seperti di ffn judul ffnya juga sama kok~ dan aku baru update chapter terbaru disana buat yang gak sabar boleh berkunjung ke akun ku di watty… disana juga aku post beberapa ff /promosi

btw, Minal Aidzin buat semuanya


End file.
